


Sweetest Thing

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean enjoys working with Cas in his bakery.





	Sweetest Thing

The smell of pie was what Dean loved the most.  Sweet, delicious scents that wafted through the air at all hours of the day. 

Well, maybe it was the thing Dean loved second most.  Cas was just as sweet and delicious, and _maybe_ was even better than pie.

But don’t let anyone else hear him say that, or Dean’s reputation as a pie connoisseur would be on the line.

Dean looked up from where he sat in his usual corner booth to see Cas at the register, a smudge of flour on his cheek.  Even though the shop had gotten enough business for Cas to hire an assistant, he still insisted on baking every chance he could.  Oftentimes, that meant rushing back and forth between the kitchen and counter, leaving Cas with smears of ingredients on his clothes and skin.

Dean didn’t mind, especially when it was toward the end of the day and Cas had cherry pie filling on his face…he’d lick every last morsel off Cas’s skin before they could get home for some privacy.

(Cas wouldn’t admit that he may get a bit messy on purpose sometimes, taking advantage of Dean’s minor food kink.)

Dean looked down at his empty plate, deciding against another piece of pie, which would be his fourth of the day.  He stood up, clearing a few tables on his way to the kitchen.  The customer with Cas was still deciding what he wanted, so Dean kissed Cas’s flour-covered cheek on his way to the kitchen to start the power-washer.

Dean helped with the business side of things, but he also knew how to do a few things here and there in the kitchen.  He often was in charge of filling, running, and emptying the industrial dishwasher, as well as cleaning the ovens when one of Cas’s experiments exploded.

Dean was good with his hands, just didn’t have the creative baking genius of his boyfriend.  That being said, he was always willing to be a taste-tester for said experiments, which was his most favorite job of all.

A few minutes later Cas came into the kitchen himself, smiling as he saw Dean hard at work.

“I think you might just be the sweetest thing in this place,” Cas commented, stealing Dean’s lips for a kiss before heading for the mixing table, a ball of dough waiting for his return.

Dean smiled and knew there was little better than working with Cas in his bakery.


End file.
